narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vishnu
|image=Vishnu.png |kanji=ビシュヌ神 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bishunu-shin |literal english=The Preserver |other names=The Supreme God |jutsu rank=S |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Long |users=Ryoji Sogetsu |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Vishnu, "The Preserver", is a technique that uses the power of the mangekyo sharingan to bring forth a spectral being; the being itself is a reflection of his inner self a manifestation of Ryoji's inner power and his desire to protect his friends and family. The spirit is gigantic but rather than surrounding Ryoji it instead in its final form stands in front of him ready to fight on his be half. This is the third ability granted by his own Mangekyo Sharingan and it seems that his other two abilities Shiva and Brahma need to be awakened in order to access this powerful ability. According to Shirou Uchiha, for a Sharingan user to manifest a being like the Vishnu is a rarity in itself, thus it could be said that Ryoji’s powers sets him apart from other users of the sharingan. Like all other mangekyo techniques, this ability seems to consume much of Ryoji’s chakra but since this being is a manifestation of his own soul and power it does not damage him to a greater extent, though due to it great power he can’t use it for extended periods of time. The best way to describe this entity is that it is a grand manifestation of one's inner thoughts and desire, but tamed and trained and once the individual takes up a resolution in his heart, the entity will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form. When Ryoji first summoned Vishnu it was in its incomplete state only appearing as a skeletal being with some muscle tissues on it with four skeletal hands. The reason for this was because Ryoji did not have full control of the being, but once he found the proper resolve he faced the being inside his own mind making it submit to his will, thus the being once again changed into its current form. His overall control over the Vishnu ability is great enough, he has mastered the technique to such an extent that he is able to summon parts of the spectral being at a time without having the need to summon the entire being. This is done so that he can reserve his own charka; the first stage take the form of a simple cloak or aura similar to a jinchuriki’s demon cloak, this cloak is capable of withstanding all but the strongest of attacks, the second stage take the form of a ribcage with the first two pair of arms, this stage gives him a much better defense and allows him to grab an opponent with one of its hands, though the defense is not invincible a powerful ninja can bypass the defense and can directly attack Ryoji, as seen during his fight against Shirou Uchiha. The final and complete being takes the form of a humanoid creature with four arms, wielding objects on 3 of its hands, holding a lotus on its right hand, mace on the left hand, and a conch on its right. The mace can transform itself into a bladed ethereal sword which can be used as an attacking weapon, the conch can be used as a sealing weapon as shown when Ryoji used it to seal half of the Nine Tails chakra within Vishnu with help of the conch, and finally the lotus can transform itself into a large indestructible shield, capable of repelling the strongest of attacks. He was able to use Vishnu to fight against the Nine Tailed demon fox and also separate an seal two parts of its chakra into two separate locations one part within the conch itself while the other part inside a young man from the leaf village. The sealing technique when using Vishnu can cause Ryoji to fall into an exhausted or even unconscious state since it requires a large amount of his chakra to perform the final sealing technique. It has been stated by Ryoji that the purpose of Vishnu is to preserve Ryoji’s own existence what he means by this is as of yet unknown. Influence Vishnu is one of the primary deities in the Hindu pantheon. He is called The Preserver and is know for a kindly demeanor and genuine interest in the welfare of humanity. In the Hindu religion, Vishnu the Preserver is one of the three principle deities of the Trimurti (Hindu Triad) along with Brahma the Creator and Shiva the Destroyer. He was first seen in early Vedic mythology as the god that assisted Indra in defeating Vritra and is now the supreme deity within Vaishnavism, a branch of Hinduism that focuses on the worship of Vishnu. As the preserver, Vishnu maintains balance within the world, and at the end of our current aeon will appear as his final avatar Kalki and judge whether mortals have been good or evil. After this, the universe will end and creation will start anew. He is depicted with up to four arms, blue skin, holding a chakra wheel , a lotus flower, a mace and a conch, and rides on the back of Garuda He also sleeps on the back of a great naga named Ananta Shesha. Category:Ryoji's Jutsu